


passion, weighty in his hands

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fist Fights, M/M, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin goes into the fight with perhaps too much eagerness. He wishes he wasn't wearing gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion, weighty in his hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueshiftOfDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/gifts).



“Why don’t you try fighting like a man without your Jedi tricks?”

The lightsaber is already on, glowing and buzzing in Anakin’s hand, a solid, heated cylinder, lit with his passion. Pointed right at Rush Clovis.

Clovis sucks in a breath, tries to cough away the squeeze of the force around his throat - and Anakin’s heart freezes.

In the span of no more than a second he can imagine the touch of his fist against Rush’s body.

“Oh, it would be my pleasure.”

The saber is tossed aside, and he can’t hear it clatter on the floor. He can’t even hear Padme’s shouting, although in the back of his mind he remembers they’re not alone. He remembers there’s someone else in the room watching.

Clovis raises his arms, defensive, but it takes only two hits with Anakin’s fists to knock him flat on his back.

Anakin launches himself forward, and tries hard not to think about why. He’s here to fight, here to protect Padme, it’s only natural that he throw himself at Clovis. He wants to hurt him.

Clovis’ legs come up to bracket Anakin’s hips and he leans in, banishes any thoughts and goes on impulse, presses against the weight and shape of Clovis’ thighs, even as he hits him, again and again.

Clovis grunts.

His body is warm.

“Both of you, stop this!”

It’s like a knock over his head, and he doesn’t mean to, but he snarls.

“You don’t have a say in this.”

Let me do this. Leave. I want you gone.

Two feet knock hard against his stomach, and Anakin flies off of Clovis, flies backwards and flat onto his back. He lets himself be thrilled for a moment, at the thought of Clovis on top of him, but he stands regardless.

“I thought you said he didn’t have feelings for you.”

Rush spits this out at Padme, and Padme looks at Anakin, and oh, right - Anakin is fighting for her.

If he headbutts him later, to feel the rush of Clovis’ warm breath against his skin, to get as close to his mouth as he ever will - no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the saber is an analogy for a p*nis


End file.
